Wake Me Up When January 16th Ends
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's January 16th and the Clan isn't exactly ready to let go of N2N just yet... REview please.  Bad summary, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear N2N Fandom.**

**This may be the last fic I ever write for you.**

**Why?**

**Well, I just found out that someone made a website all about bashing me, as a writer and as a person as well as all of the N2N fandom.**

**I honestly don't know what to do. I thought I had friends here. And I know I still do. But people hate me and think I'm an awful writer. I just want to disappear and just go somewhere where I don't have to worry about being judged.**

**I'm gonna take a break for a while. Why does everyone all of the sudden hate me? I thought I was cool with everyone. I never met one person here that I didn't like. **

**So person who writes We Read Bad Fanfiction so You Don't Have To please know that you're really hurting me and everyone else. This isn't funny and I'd really like you to stop. **

**I love to write. And I'm slowly improving. I'm not perfect. But for you to go and bash everything, even my profile, is just crossing the line. My profile is my personal space to express myself. When you go and criticize my quotes that's too far. Yeah, I'm crazy. I have an anxiety problem. So I say some really random shit sometimes really really fast and just…crazy. But when you start to criticize my personal quotes, my jokes with my friends, I don't appreciate it.**

**Also, if the reason I got all of the followers on Twitter was from the site, please go ahead and stop following me. **

**Please let me stop shaking...i've never felt so bad about myself before. **

**Do I suck? Am I a bad writer?**

**Why did this have to happen today? You're not only losing a show, but me too….=( **

**Just for a bit though. Maybe when things cool off, I'll be back. I'll still review and read and stuff. But for right now, if you wanna find me, come look at American Idiot. **

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N.**

**And so…goodbye. See you guys later.**

Dan: *searching through pockets*

Gabe: What?

Dan: I can't find the keys…

Natalie: Did you leave them in the car again?

Car: *zooms off*

Dan: Shit. I did.

*CRASH*

Diana: Hehe…the car crashed.

Dr. Madden :OK WHAT THE FU….oh. It's you guys.

Natalie: Did our car hit your car?

Dr. Madden: Yes!

Natalie: Ha.

Henry: oh hey guys! Why are we all standing outside your house?

Gabe: Because we're having a party.

Henry: Really?

Gabe: NO! We're stranded out here dumbass!

Henry: Oh! I have a spare key!

Natalie: You….do?

Henry: Yeah.

Natalie: Creepy.

*open the door. Light are off*

Clan: SURPRISE!

Diana: HOLY SHIT! ROBBERS! *grabs pepper spray*

Me: NO DI IT'S US!

Diana: Oh…hi guys!

Natalie: Why are you here?

ElianaMargalit: We live in your basement.

Natalie: Right. Gotcha.

Gabe: Um…what's the deal with the cake and streamers?

BluestBlood: IT'S JANUARY 16TH! *cries*

Gabe: Soo…..?

Oreoprincess0401: You're moving and closing!

Futurestar16: AND YOU'RE LEAVING US HERE TO PERISH!

Dan: We did all that?

Futurestar26: Well…no.

Greengirl16: I blame the economy.

Agent Ilse: I blame the 19th century Germans.

YourEyes1012: What?

Agent Ilse: YOU ALL KNOW HANSCHEN RILOW IS BEHIND THIS!

Dr. Madden: Hanschen Rilow is dead.

Agent Ilse: GASP! DON'T SAY THAT!

Gabe: Guys, just go home.

Futurebwaystar: NO! THIS IS OUR LAST TIME TO BE TOGETHER!

StarkidRiddle: And this is our first time Clan-ing.

Henry: Who are they?

Me: This is StarkidRiddle, Shesadreamer87, and Whatsername01.

StarkidRiddle: Hi!

Shesadreamer87: Hi!

Whatsername01: Salve.

Me: SHE'S MY TWINSIE!

Henry: THERE'S TWO OF YOU?

Me and Whatsername01: Yepp! We're twins! *huggle*

Gabe: Wow.

Werewolf-in-training: Hey, Henry? Are you still upset that we made you lose the presidential election to Natalie?

Henry: Well, now that you mention it….

Werewolf-in-training: Oops.

Criminally-insane-girl: Um, ok. Back to the subject.

Crazyunrabidfangirl: WE'RE GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

ThatLampshade: YESSSS! *BAWLS*

BluestBlood: WE WILL MISS EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS SHOW.

Me: ESPECIALLY THE MOUNTAINS.

BluestBlood: HA. YOU MADE A PUN.

Me: YEAH. WE'RE TALKING LIKE ALICE RIPLEY DOES ON TWITTER.

BluestBlood: WHOO.

Natalie: Dear God…

Henry: Wow. So we're closing…

Dan: It seems like just yesterday we were at Second Stage now we're on Broadway and all across America.

Diana: Well said.

Dan: Thanks.

Me: Gabe, are you crying?

Gabe: NO! I JUST HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!

ElianaMargalit: Wooooow….

*pause*

YourEyes1012: GROUP HUG!

Everyone: *hugs*

Me: And so….goodbye.

*pause*

Clan: DANCE PARTY!

Natalie: Why are we having a dance party? I thought we were sad?

Me: Yeah, but when God closes a door he opens a window.

Natalie: What?

Whatsername01: We still have the tour!

Clan: YAY! YOU GUYS GET TO BE STUCK WITH US UNTIL JULY!

Dr. Madden: Fuck.

Clan: *continues to dance*

N2N cast: *weeps*

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my last piece of crappy literature.**

**With love, **

**Invisible Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, really quick note. I don't know if I overreacted last night or not, but ive come to a conclusion.

I honestly don't give a damn about what that guy thinks. I think my writing is good. I think I've improved.

Yeah! Power to the people! xP

But I am gonna take some time off from N2N still just to let things cool down.

=D Thanks for being the awesomest fandom ever guys!

Yes. I do sound very bipolar. Why? Because I got some sleep and it relaxed me. I panicked last night.

So yeah..=D


End file.
